


Anotaciones

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Nancy se encuentra una libreta de Billy en la que hay anotaciones muy personales.





	Anotaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Primer trabajo del Desafío Alfabeto.

«No sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él».

«La he cagado, la he cagado. ¿Cómo he podido hacerle eso?».

«¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo consigo».

«No sé qué hacer. No sé qué quiero».

«Ya no quedan señales en su rostro. Es un alivio no haberle dejado ninguna cicatriz».

«Me odia, sé que me odia. La forma en que me mira».

«Joder, es tan».

«Esos ojos. Tiemblo cada vez que me mira».

«Siento su odio cada vez que me mira, pero necesito que me mire. Es horrible cuando me ignora».

«Mi padre me ha dado una paliza tan fuerte que creo que me ha roto algo. Solo repetía _marica, marica, marica._ ¿Cómo lo ha notado? ¿Es que por su culpa es más evidente?».

«Esos labios. Me están volviendo loco. Quiero besarlos. Morderlos».

«Creo que hoy no me ha mirado con odio. No sonreía como le sonríe a esa chica, pero tampoco había odio. ¿Es posible que me perdone?».

«Me ha saludado. Me ha saludado con la cabeza. Creo que puede perdonarme. Tal vez lleve tiempo, pero puedo esperar cuanto haga falta».

  
  


  
  


—Steve—Nancy se acercó a él durante el descanso, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña libreta negra.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, poniéndose alerta al ver la expresión preocupada de su amiga.

—He encontrado esto—respondió, extendiéndole la libreta—. Vi cómo se le caía a Billy cuando subía a su coche.

—¿Es de Billy? ¿Y por qué me la das a mí?

—Creo que deberías leer lo que pone. Es importante—insistió cuando vio su reticencia.

Steve cogió la libreta y titubeó un momento antes de quitar la goma que la cerraba. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la mala letra. Después, en que la mayoría de las frases eran breves y algunas estaban inconclusas. Entonces comenzó a leer. No lo comprendió al principio, pero acabó dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de él. Todas esas frases eran sobre él.

—Dime... Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando—casi suplicó con voz temblorosa.

—Creo que Billy está enamorado de ti—le confirmó Nancy.

—Joder. ¿Cómo...? No ha mostrado ninguna señal, ni siquiera... ni siquiera se ha disculpado por lo que hizo—estaba confuso, intentaba recordar algún momento en que hubiera dejado entrever lo que ponía en esa libreta, pero no conseguía encontrar ninguno.

—Bueno, es un chico al que le gusta otro chico. No es algo que se vaya predicando por ahí, no es tan fácil como si le gustara una chica. Encima, casi te mata de una paliza. Es normal que crea que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Además, ya lo has visto, necesita mantener su imagen. Y... bueno, eso que pone de su padre...

Sí, su padre. ¿Cuántas veces le había dado una paliza? ¿Era algo habitual que lo golpeara? ¿Era por eso por lo que se comportaba de ese modo? ¿Qué podría llegar a hacer su padre si descubriera que estaba enamorado de otro hombre?

Cerró la libreta de golpe y volvió a ponerle la goma. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo aquello, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos. Tenía que descubrir cuáles eran sus propios sentimientos al respecto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la libreta?—le preguntó Nancy.

Esa era la primera cuestión. Si se la devolvía él mismo a Billy sabría que había descubierto su secreto. Si se la devolvía Nancy lo mismo. Tal vez era mejor dejarle pensar que la había perdido o conseguir metérsela en la mochila de algún modo.

—¿Mañana podrías encontrar el modo de metérselo en la mochila?—le preguntó a Nancy porque ella podría acercarse con más disimulo. Si se acercaba él sin duda le prestaría más atención.

—Sí, claro, lo intentaré—extendió la mano para recibir la libreta, pero Steve la sostuvo estrechamente entre sus manos.

—Mañana te la devuelvo—le dijo Steve, guardando la libreta en su mochila.

—De acuerdo—la expresión de Nancy era ilegible, pero sabía que de algún modo le estaba juzgando.

Esa noche, en su casa vacía (papá estaba de nuevo en un viaje de trabajo y mamá en un balneario o algo así), Steve se tumbó en la cama con la libreta en las manos. Sabía que no estaba nada bien leerla, pero necesitaba hacerlo para poder entender mejor a aquel chico que parecía estar ocultándose tras una gruesa máscara.

«¿Por qué no puede mirarme como mira a esa Wheeler?».

«Casi me tropiezo con él en el pasillo. Casi le toco».

«¿Por qué no pueden ser las cosas diferentes? ¿Por qué no puedo arreglarlo?».

Leyó la libreta de principio a fin más de una vez hasta quedarse dormido con ella en las manos.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, esperó a que Nancy desapareciera tras las puertas del instituto para no tener que entregarle la libreta antes de aparcar el coche. Después, esperó a que llegara Billy y se acercó a él. El chico se puso de inmediato en una pose agresiva, pero a Steve no podía engañarlo más.

—He encontrado esto—le dijo, mostrándole la libreta.

Billy se quedó blanco como la leche, inmóvil, sus manos temblando en puños a los costados.

—No sé si puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos—comenzó antes de que hiciera alguna locura—, pero creo que podríamos empezar por ser amigos.

Billy le miró pasmado, como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo. Steve le tendió la mano y esperó pacientemente hasta que Billy reaccionó y le dio la mano.

—¿Esto es real?—preguntó como si le resultara del todo inverosímil.

—No eres tan mal chico como intentas aparentar. Me gustaría poder conocer al verdadero Billy.

—Lo que te hice...

—Pasemos página y olvidémoslo. Aquellos fueron momentos difíciles para todos—le sonrió con esa sonrisa que al parecer tanto le gustaba y por un momento pareció que se derretía.

—D-de acuerdo.

—Bien. ¿Quedamos después de clase?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder. Le entregó la libreta y se marchó a clase. Aquello podía salir muy mal o también podía acabar mejor de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que fuera esto último.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
